1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for music display and collaboration. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems for electronically storing, displaying, and manipulating electronic sheet music and for enabling collaboration of the performance of the same.
2. Related Technology
With advances in publishing technology, musical works are being published with greater speed and efficiency. The proliferation of published sheet music, both in a traditional paper form as well as in a computer-readable electronic form, has given musicians access to an ever increasing number of musical works. The electronic publication of sheet music, and the storage of sheet music in databases accessible on computer networks and over the internet, has made it possible for musicians to access and download electronically published sheet music for use on personal computers.
The transition from practicing and performing music using paper sheet music to practicing and performing music using electronic sheet music has not been without its problems, however. One problem with electronic sheet music is that a computer is required in order to display it to the musician. Although tablet computers have been developed specifically to enable musicians to store, display, and manipulate electronic sheet music, these electronic sheet music tablet computers lack features that make for a smooth transition from paper sheet music to electronic sheet music. One problematic feature of these electronic sheet music personal computers is that they only have a single liquid crystal display/touch screen.
This single display is problematic for at least three reasons. First, a single display does not have a closed position. The lack of a closed position leaves the surface of the display vulnerable to being scratched or otherwise damaged when the tablet computer is being transported. Second, a single display does not closely model a traditional book with paper pages. A book of sheet music or of music instruction, when open, displays two paper pages simultaneously. Musicians accustomed to viewing two pages of sheet music simultaneously can find it difficult to adapt to only viewing a single page of sheet music on a single display of a tablet computer. Although current configurations allow two pages to be shown on a single display simultaneously, this is only accomplished by shrinking down the sheet or page being displayed, which can make the sheet or page difficult to see. Third, circumstances may arise during the use of an electronic sheet music tablet computer where two musicians have need to share the electronic sheet music tablet computer. When musician are not situated side by side, however, a single display can prove difficult for both musicians to view at the same time.
Another problem with current configurations of electronic sheet music tablet computers is a lack of networking hardware and software to enable each tablet computer to have audio and video communication with each other tablet computer. Likewise, wireless networking hardware and software is also lacking in current configurations. In addition, current configurations of electronic sheet music tablet computers lack built in microphones, speakers, and cameras, with accompanying software.